A Night at the Bar
by Atatuga
Summary: Romano has a chance to escape to the bar after watching over his brother. But when Prussia walks in, things get interesting.
1. Chapter 1

"Give me a bottle of the reddest wine you have, and make it quick." Romano shouted to the bartender. After a late night of pretty much babysitting his brother, it was nice to just let go with some alcohol. The bartender slid the glass down the counter, Romano swiftly pulling out his arm to catch it. Without any warning he places the glass on his lips and slowly drinks away. _'That bastard...' _Romano thought. _'I'm never able to go anywhere or do anything with that ve-ing idiot of a brother.'_

The door to the bar opened with a _ding_. Romano didn't glance up from his drink. "Samuel Adams. Now." The person said. _'I know that voice!' _Romano thought to himself. _'That's Prussia! Why did HE have to be here?' _

Prussia sat down next to Romano, waiting for his beer. Prussia glanced over next to him, and started staring at Romano. _'Dear god! Why is Romano here? He's never here on Tuesdays! How am I going to talk to him, it's going to be so awkward because-' _

"What are you staring at, potato-bastard's brother?" Romano said, cutting off Prussia's train of thought. Prussia started staring around the bar, searching for different seat to sit in. _'Dammit! All the seats are taken...oh what am I going to say to him!?'_

"I ask the same question. You dare insult the awesome Prussia?" Prussia spoke up. Romano just shook his head and took another sip of his wine. Romano tried not to act like it was a big deal he was here. Prussia did the same. The bartender slid Prussia's glass down the counter and hit Romano in arm, spilling the beer all over his clothes. The Samuel Adams stained the whole right sleeve.

"What the h*ll!? You ruined my new leather coat, you idiot!" Romano screamed at the bartender. The bartender shrugged his shoulders and grabbed a rag. He began to mop up the stains on the counter. "Well it's just fine and dandy that the counter is clean, isn't it? It's not like my $120 leather coat counts!" Romano yelled. The bartender glared at Romano and put the rag back in its container.

The bartender took out a clean rag and started to wipe down the inside of a beer glass. He said in a gruff tone, "I apologize for the coat, I'll get you another beer; on the house."

Romano looked shocked for a moment and yelled back, "A beer isn't going to pay for this coat! And that wasn't even my beer that hit me, it was this bastard's!" As he pointed to Prussia.

The german country shouted back, "It wasn't my fault, I was just waiting for my beer! And I demand a refund, there is no way I'm paying for another glass!"

The bartender rolled his eyes and replied, "Whatever. I'll give the beer to this guy then."

"BUT WHAT ABOUT MY COAT!?" Romano shouted, his face starting to turn red like the tomatoes he loved so much.

Prussia sighed, and relaxed a bit. He then turned to Romano and said, "It's fine. I can pay you for the cleaners." Romano hadn't seen this side of him before. 'The awesome Prussia' doing something nice for someone? Unheard of.

"Why are you acting like this, jerk? You're normally a complete asshat to everyone around you. Are you trying to bribe me or something, because it isn't working." Romano argued, an angry look on his face.

'_Ohhhhhh...he's got me now. What am I going to say? I need to not f*ck this up any more than it already is. Why don't I just give him the money and leave the bar right now? I could easily do that...nevermind, West is already picking me up at midnight. Maybe I could call him...no! I'm taking too long to think! Come up with something…' _Prussia thought to himself, still staring at Romano. The bartender slid the glass of Samuel Adams at just this moment, letting Prussia off the hook. He quickly took a gulp of the beer and switched the topic around. "So how's Italy doing nowadays?"

Romano took a sip of his wine and replied, "Eh, the little bastard can hardly tie his shoes, so I have to pretty much babysit him everyday. Today he fell asleep relatively early so I made my way to the bar."

"Wait. Then how do you expect to get home? You can't drive drunk, you might crash..or something." Prussia asked.

"Since when do you care about my well being, bastard?! I'm expecting to take a taxi home." Romano scolded. He took another sip of his wine. _'He's acting weird around me...what the hell has gotten into him? He's not the self-absorbed Prussia that I've known...of course, I haven't really met him in person, but I've heard stories from Veneziano about him whenever he comes back from that potato bastard's house...could he have a crush on me?!...no, that's not possible. I'm overthinking this.'_


	2. Chapter 2

A while went past and they hadn't said anything to each other. So far, Prussia had chugged two beers down so he was getting a little tipsy. Romano had sipped away at three wine glasses. They could both be legally defined as 'under the influence'.

"So...how 'bout that global warming epidemic…" Romano mumbled.

"Since when are you into things like global warming..?" Prussia asked.

"I dunno, just popped in my head, amore.." Romano replied, not even thinking what he was saying. _'Holy shit did I really just say 'amore'!? Why did I have to fucking say that, of all things? Spending all that fucking time with that tomato bastard has taken its toll...Maybe he doesn't know what it means…' _

"Did you just call me...amore?" Prussia shockingly asked.

"It slipped out you bastard, I didn't mean to say that!...idiot." Romano yelled. The whole bar started staring at them. They both paused for a moment, glaring at each other. Romano quickly chugged the rest of the wine in his glass and yelled across the bar, "Some fucker come get me a refill!" The bartender came running up and grabbed Romano's glass, filled it up with wine so red it looked like fresh blood. Only it wasn't, that stuff is saved for Romania, when he comes to the bar. But that's only on Fridays, this was a Tuesday.

After the bartender passed the wine to Romano, Prussia took a swig of his beer and said, "You know, you're not as bad as I originally thought, Romano. You and I have a lot in common. Consider that a very high compliment, as I am clearly the best country."

Romano made a little smile, but then it quickly faded away. Slurring his words a bit, he replied, "Your ego's pretty big, you must be compensating for something, potato bastard."

Prussia gave a look of annoyance and took a sip of his beer. Romano gave a little smirk. "Eyy...what's that your curl's doin'? It looks like it curving a bit on the top…" Prussia teased. Romano gave the most embarrassed expression as he tried to flatten it out franticly. "It sorta looks like a heart…" Prussia mumbled. Romano just sat there in embarrassment, facing his cup and crossing his arms. _'His freaking curl curved in a heart shape! Could that mean that he likes me? It's probably just the alcohol but...still…' _Prussia thought to himself.

'_How could he have seen that? Jesus fucking christ, that NEVER happens...it could just be the alcohol thinking, but maybe I actually DO like him...could it be, that I've found someone?..NO, THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE. This has got to just be me under the influence, I'm not actually crushing on him...'_

Prussia took a glance at the clock. _'11:39...' _ He thought. _'I only have like twenty minutes until West is coming around...am I actually going to make a move on Romano? Should I actually...confess what I'm feeling?'..._

Romano looked over to Prussia.

"Hey…Prussia? Can I ask you something?"


End file.
